<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cave by viiren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740717">The Cave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiren/pseuds/viiren'>viiren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Is Family? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Songfic, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), i have one trick and its making stories based on songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiren/pseuds/viiren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" Tommy had been living alone, completely isolated from any family or friends. And just by giving him a quick glance over, it was clear that life hadn't been kind to him.</p><p>There was something so painfully familiar about it all."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Is Family? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so much longer than i ever expected it to be</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Snow crunched under worn, black boots. Cold wind blew across the harsh, frozen waste land. Technoblade lifted a hand in front of him, shielding his face from downpour of snow from the dark, grey sky. His eyes were locked on the horizon, the only thing that was able to keep him moving forward. He knew that he couldn't be far from home, maybe only an hour or two out at the most. He could almost hear Phil's voice telling him that he shouldn't be traveling in the middle of a growing blizzard. That he should just find a place to rest and wait it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which would maybe be something Techno considered if they were actually any places he could rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no trees, not even dead ones that Techno could maybe cut down to provide him with some shelter. No caves or canyons that he could go into and build a small fire. Just wide open spaces that were covered with dead shrubs quickly being hidden under the ever falling snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno lowered his hand to grab his cloak, wrapping it closer around his body. Phil had given him the cloak, a relic of his past adventures that he had fitted specifically for Techno. And he couldn't be more grateful. The cloak was warm, much warmer than the old, ratty one that Techno used to rely on. It actually was able to protect his skin from the bitter cold that liked to bite and tear at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, blue had been a nice change from red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno continued walking, keeping his mind distracted with battle strategies. Even in these made up scenarios with him fighting different people, he always made sure to consider the fact that he could lose. Crushing any sort of possibility that he couldn't lose was the first step to a perfect plan. If he found the flaws in his attack before he attacked, there would be no flaws. It was a good tip he had learned from Wilbur of all people. Though Wilbur hadn't used this advice for fighting, Techno was able to modify it to his benefit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Traveling went quicker when Techno stopped thinking about how much his limbs ached. Or rather, it was easier. Still took about the same amount of time he supposed. It was when Techno came across a frozen riverbed did he allow himself to leave his head. He was almost home now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno exhaled, his breath appearing in a cloud in front of him as he started to move downhill towards the ice covered water. The ground in this area was slick, and Techno had to move carefully to stay on his feet. The river was too wide to try and jump across. So there were only two ways to get to the otherside. You either walk on the ice, or use a bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Techno knew better than to cross the ice. The river wasn't to be trusted. The frozen layer on top was never as thick as it seemed. Someone would get to maybe the middle before the ice around them would break open, and they would go falling into the fast moving water hidden from view. They would get swept under the ice, taken miles away without any chance to save themself. And then the ice would freeze over again, as if nothing ever happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno wondered how many poor souls lay in a restless sleep under this icy grave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno turned away from the river, walking a bit further upshore to a few rocks that he had placed weeks before. Ignoring how little feeling he had in his fingers, he removed the rock on top to reveal a large rope. He picked it up, watching as it unraveled to the ground. He picked one of the other rocks and tied the rope around it. Once the rock was completely wrapped, Techno tossed it to the other side. It got lodged between rocks on the other side. Techno gave the rope a hard tug, satisfied when it stayed in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he knew the rope would hold, he dropped the rope and cleared away more of the rocks. It was painful, the rocks being colder than the air and it made Techno's hand seize up. But he was able to clear them and in doing so, allowed a small wooden sled to become visible. He picked it up, placed it on the ice, and started to use the rope to pull himself to the otherside of the river.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a slow process, Techno having to stop at points to try and warm his hands up. It didn't work exactly, but it gave him enough feeling to continue pulling himself along the rope. Crossing the river didn't usually take this long, but Techno usually didn't venture out as far as he did. He hopped off the sled, picking it up off the ice and started to hide it just as he did on the other side of the river. He probably didn't do a great job, but he wasn't too worried about it. He could just come back tomorrow, but the snow would help to cover any spots he missed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno didn't dwell at the river for much longer, turning away and moving up the hill. His gaze was forward, eyes rapidly blinking to not let any of the snow invade them.Through the wall of the blizzard, Techno could just barely make out a warm glow. As he walked closer to the glow, the outline of his small house. He smiled, picking up his pace to a jog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno rushed under the small awning, shaking his head to rid it of the snow that had fallen into his hair. He went to open the door, hand on the doorknob, ready to feel the warmth of his home, when his eyes fell to the ground. He let his hand drop back to side, eyes narrowing as they stared at the footprints that lead to his home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone was here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno's hand moved to his belt, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly as he pushed the door open and entered the house. He was barely two steps into the storage room of the house when his eyes locked onto a small figure hunched over his chests. Techno slammed the door closed, causing the figure to jump and turn to him. Techno rushed forward, making the figure scramble back up against the wall as Techno held the sword to the figure's throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno couldn't make out the face of the figure, and it took all his strength not to slit their throat. The figure was shaking, that was clear to him, and Techno could barely hear them trying to speak. But his head was loud and pounding, blocking out all outside noise. His chest was heaving as he tried to desperately tried to calm himself down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Techno was able to bring his anger down. Once he did, he was able to see the terrified face of Tommy Innit. Techno blinked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Tommy's eyes were locked on the sword at his throat, tears falling down his face and onto the floor. Techno pulled the sword away, not a lot, but it was no longer pressed against the other's throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing in my house, Tommy?" The question hung in the air for a while, and Tommy seemed to have zoned out, his eyes looking past Techno. He frowned, snapping his fingers in front of Tommy's face, causing him to jump, "Hey! Tommy! Why are you in my house!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy's eyes filled with panic, "Shut up! Please! He'll hear you! And I didn't know this was your house!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno blinked, not paying mind to the first part of what Tommy said, "How did you not know this was my house?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please! I'm not joking! Keep your voice down!" Tommy spoke in a hushed fast moving tone and glanced over at the door, as if he was expecting it to suddenly swing open, "And I'll leave, I'll leave right now. I'm sorry I took anything, I just- I needed to get away and I found this- I swear, I didn't know you lived here-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, stop. How long have you been here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy swallowed hard, shaking his head, "I don't know, just a few days? How long have you been gone? That's how long. But I can leave right now, you'll never see me again! I swear!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno almost agreed to that idea. The thought of never having to see Tommy Innit again was definitely tempting. He had been a thorn in Techno's side for as long as he could remember. And Techno wanted nothing more than to remove that thorn and continue a peaceful life in retirement. But the longer he stared at Tommy, the more he realized he couldn't do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The poor kid looked awful. His hair was a mess, his clothing torn and chard in some places. He looked scared, so scared. And Techno wasn't stupid, he knew that Tommy had been exiled. Knew that he had been forced out of the only home he had ever known and was forced to be alone until Tubbo said that he could come back. Tommy had been living alone, completely isolated from any family or friends. And just by giving him a quick glance over, it was clear that life hadn't been kind to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something so painfully familiar about it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not leaving. You walk out that door and you're dead," Techno dropped the sword to his side with a sigh, taking a step back from Tommy. He started to move around the small storage room. Tommy didn't move from where he was, just watched as Techno walked, "You can stay here for the night. I don't want you traveling in a blizzard. Phil would never forgive me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno wasn't sure if that bringing up Phil was to convince Tommy or himself. He walked to the other side of the room, opening a chest to place items he had gathered during his travels inside. He could feel Tommy's gaze burning into the back of his head. He removed his cloak, hanging it on the wall before turning back to Tommy, who had a hopeful glow in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So... I can stay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno shrugged, "Yeah, for now. You can sleep upstairs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked down, slowly nodding as he moved along the wall towards the ladder. He gripped the first ring of it, pausing to glance over at Techno, "Thank you, Technoblade..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno didn't respond, just gave a nod that he hoped would suffice. Tommy began to climb up the ladder, disappearing from view and Techno went back to his chests. Trying to see how much he was going to need to replace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if Techno stayed awake making sure no one approached the house, then that was completely unrelated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting when Tommy started being a regular thing in his life. Maybe more headaches, Tommy was almost shouting, even if he didn't need to. Phil used to scold him for that. More swearing? Tommy liked to swear, Techno remembered that. When he thought about it, Techno had a vague idea of what to expect. He was expecting loud, annoying and everything he wanted to avoid in retirement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But... that's not at all what he got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Tommy was quiet. He barely spoke, only mumbling when he absolutely had to. He didn't like to be left alone, sticking to Techno like glue. He was also jumpy, something that Techno knew was a new development. Tommy looked ready to cry any time Techno even slightly raised his voice. Some nights would have Tommy waking up screaming, unable to calm down until Techno was able to convince him he was no longer at Logstedshire. Touch was also a thing that Techno learned very quickly should be avoided. He patted Tommy on the back and ended up with a sword to his chest. Took several minutes to get Tommy out of his panicked state and even longer to get him to lower his sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno knew it had to do with his exile, even if they never explicitly spoke about it. Techno wasn't ever great with having conversations that went beyond the surface level, and suddenly being chatty towards Tommy of all beings just was far too absurd. Tommy also never wanted to speak about his time alone, completely shutting down if the conversation even had the possibility of going in that direction. Those two factors just converged into both of them not talking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if they probably should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno considered just sitting Tommy down and saying they needed to talk about it. That if Tommy was going to continue living with him, he would need to understand what was going on. That he wanted to help him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the words needed were never able to be formed. So the pair went day without addressing anything. But it did reach a boiling point, and Techno realized he could no longer do nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was early morning, the sun just started barely above the horizon. There was fresh snow from the previous night that covered the area surrounding the house. Most of the world was still asleep, a peaceful blanket covering everything that would be removed as the day went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That blanket had been removed from Techno hours earlier. He had been awake long before the sun, deciding to walk around the house a few times. There wasn't any real reason for him to do this, but he needed to be out of the house for a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned back to the house after walking in a loop for about an hour. The house was silent, making it very clear that Tommy hadn't woken up yet. Techno let him sleep for a while longer as he cooked breakfast and gathered supplies in a backpack. He was about to go upstairs and wake Tommy. But it seems luck was on his side that morning seeing as Tommy came into the small kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning a good morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sat himself down at the table, grabbing some of the bread Techno had made earlier. He took a large bite, eyebrow raising when he saw the packed bag at Techo's feet, "What's up with that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't talk with your mouth full, Tommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, sorry," Tommy didn't sound sorry, but he still swallowed the food in his mouth before continuing, "But what's up with the bag? You leaving or some shit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we are leaving."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded, taking another bite before eyes going wide, "Woah, woah, wait what? Why do we need to leave?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, please just chew your food. And we'll be back before sundown," Techno tied the bag closed and swung it over his shoulder, "I just think there are some things you need to work through."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy chuckled, shaking his head, "Oh, yeah, what makes you think that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's... That's rhetorical right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy groaned, rolling his eyes, "Oh my God, yeah! Jesus Christ, you are the worst Technoblade..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno blinked, throwing his arms out to his sides, "I'm literally letting you stay in my house, Tommy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy shrugged, taking another bite, "Well, it's more our house now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno couldn't help but smile as he shook his head, "We'll leave as soon as you're done eating. I want to use the day to the fullest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded in understanding, and rushed to finish the rest of his meal. Techno turned and left the kitchen. He gathered his cloak as well as Tommy's from the storage room. Tommy joined him shortly, taking his cloak and tying it around his neck. Techno opened the door once Tommy seemed ready, and the two of them ventured out into the cold world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno stopped walking, eyes scanning the area he had chosen for them. It was a clearing in the woods, with trees surrounding the clearing acting as makeshift walls. The ground in this area was clear, no rocks or shrubs that they would risk tripping over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It couldn't have been more perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno placed the bag of supplies on the ground, turning to face a confused looking Tommy. Tommy wrapped his cloak around his body, closing himself off as he took a step back from Techno, "Hey- Uh, you're not going to kill me right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno shrugged, moving his own cloak to the side to reveal the sword that hung on his belt. He gripped it tightly, and watched as Tommy's eyes went wide, "I'll try not to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tommy could say anything in response, Techno unsheathed his sword and swung it at the kid. Tommy yelped as he jumped to the right just as Techno's sword met the ground where he used to stand. Tommy pulled out his own sword just in time, meeting Techno's second swing of his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Technoblade! What the fuck!" Techno just laughed, pushing Tommy back who barely stayed on his feet. Tommy dodged another attack, though he was getting sloppy with his movements. He grit his teeth, fear and anger clearly being shown on his face, "What's wrong with you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno swung around and connected his foot to Tommy's chest. Tommy yelped again as he was knocked off his feet and onto his back. His sword falling out of his hand and landing a few feet away. Tommy tried to get back up to his feet but Techno stopped him, placing the sword at his neck. Tommy swallowed hard as Techno looked down at him. Seconds ticked by and Techno still didn't remove the sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You- You fucking won okay? Let me up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno frowned at Tommy's words and shook his head, "You didn't fight back," Tommy turned his head away, not looking in Techno's eyes, "You're a capable kid, Tommy. Show me what you know so I can help you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. You need to get yourself up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was getting frustrated, tears started to form in his eyes, "Just- Just let me up! Technoblade, please! I can't do it, okay?! I can't!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno felt his heart sink, and he wondered if he was doing the right thing. He wondered if he should just let Tommy up and take him home. But he didn't, he doubled down on what he was doing. Because if he let Tommy get up, no progressive would be made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, take a deep breath. Just think for a second. Look around you, look at the environment. Think outside the box. Do not rely on a sword right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked up at him, tears fully ready to spill out his eyes, "I just can't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can, and you'll be able to always get up after this. It won't matter who knocks you down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How... How do you know that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno smiled, "Because you'll be getting up after fighting me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meaning behind his words went unsaid, but not unrecognized. It was as if a switch had been flipped in Tommy, as his face went stoic and hard to read. Techno barely blinked before Tommy suddenly took hold of his cloak and yanked him to the ground. Techno fell towards the ground, rolling off his shoulder and onto his feet. Tommy was no longer on the ground, instead he was facing Techno, sword in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno smiled, pointing his sword out towards the kid, "Thought you were gonna go for the legs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy smiled back, confidence shining in his eyes, "I know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with those words, Tommy lunged forward to attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Training in the woods became a normal occurrence for the pair and the results it gave were immediately noticed by Techno. Tommy was more energetic, louder. Nights where he would wake up in screaming panic were becoming less and less frequent. He was less afraid about speaking his mind. For the better and for the worse. But Techno liked looking at the positives more than the negatives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They still had issues they needed to work on. Tommy was still very willing to be walked over, and Techno sometimes had to push him to stand up for himself. He still had moments where he would shut down if Techno said the wrong thing. Still didn't like contact unless he initiated it first. But Techno was proud of the progressive they made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, maybe that's why the two were standing at the bank of a frozen lake. Because it would help them to make progressive. That's at least what Techno told himself. Tommy clearly just saw this as another way to train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was pumped, jumping up and down in place. This was the first time that Techno had been doing one of his ideas and Tommy was rightly excited because of that. He was running his mouth, telling Techno that he was so excited. That if he could do, then there was absolutely nothing he couldn't do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno wished he could share the same excitement. Instead, he was terrified. Making sure nothing could possibly go wrong, checking over and over again to make sure he had gotten all the things they would need. He could feel Tommy growing restless, but he refused to go through with this insane plan unless he knew that Tommy wasn't going to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Technoblade, please. We've been here for over an hour, let's go!" Tommy rushed forward, and Techno grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him back to his place beside him. Tommy's head fell back as he groaned, "Come on man! This'll be fine!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know that," Techno muttered as he rubbed his eyes, "But let's just get this over with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Let's go! Okay, tie my hands," Tommy reached his hands out, a big smile spread across his face. Techno didn't smile back, just stared at the kid with growing worry. Slowly, Tommy's smile fell, "Come on man... You promised you would do this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know, but..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But nothing! You promised!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno leaned back as Tommy shouted, still not fully knowing what to do when Tommy had outbursts like this. He just sighed, taking the rope from his bag and slowly began to tie Tommy's hands. Tommy beamed, his anger quickly leaving him. Techno didn't tie the rope tightly, making it so that Tommy could very easily untie his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There. Remember, I give you a minute-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, you give me a minute. Now open the ice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno looked at Tommy once again before grabbing his axe from where it lay and walking onto the frozen lake. He paused once he was a foot from shore, taking a deep breath before lifting the axe above his head and swinging it down onto the ice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ice quickly broke away, revealing the dark waters of the lake. Techno continued to strike until there was enough of a gap that someone could fit through. He looked over a Tommy, who was slowly walking to where he was. Tommy stared at the water for a few seconds, before looking up at Techno with a lopsided grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would it be too much to ask you to throw me in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid that's where I draw the line Tommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Figured that. Okay, drop it down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno sighed, lifting his axe over the gap and letting it go. The axe hit the water, a low purple glow illuminating the water as it quickly sank to the bottom. Techno strained his eyes, trying to see where the axe had sunk. But even with the glow of the axe, it had fallen too far for Techno to see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll see you a minute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno shook his head, unease building in his stomach far too much to ignore, "Tommy, this isn't a good idea, I don't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno didn't get to finish his sentence before Tommy jumped into the frozen lake. Techno watched as he sank, and just like his axe, disappeared from his view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost imminently, Techno wanted to dive down and pull Tommy out, but he stayed where he stood. Tommy had been improving so much, and he was almost desperate to prove that he could do things on his own. Techno might not agree with the ways he went about proving himself, but he was going to give him a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's the least he could do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the water, foot tapping against the ice as seconds ticked by. He was counting down in his head, getting ready for the minute to be up. He was already removing his cloak, getting ready to jump down and retrieve Tommy. He held his breath as the minute was almost up and there was still no sign of Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Tommy, come on..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno couldn't breath, his vision tunneling as the timer in his head now ended. He shouldn't have let him do this, oh God why did he let him do this. His hands shook as they started to untie his cloak, letting it drop to the ice as he got ready to dive. He filled his lungs with air, calmed his mind as well as he could. He was seconds away from plunging into the water when something caught his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The faint purple glow of his axe emerging from the depths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno watches with wide eyes as soon the axe came into his view shortly followed by the figure of Tommy. Techno dropped down to the ice, leaning over the hole as he plunged his hand into the water and grabbed the back of Tommy's shirt and pulled him out of the freezing lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was shaking as he gasped, taking in as much air as he could. Techno placed a gentle hand on his back, looking at him with a careful gaze. Tommy looked up at him with chattering teeth and a smile, "T-Told you I could do it..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno smiled back, though he would be lying if he said it wasn't forced, "Yeah, you did. I'm really impressed, Tommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nodded as he rose to his feet, offering a hand for Tommy to take, "Really... But we're done for the day, no more training," Tommy frowned, looking rather upset as he took Techno's hand and stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno took the axe from Tommy's cold hands as they started to walk off the lake, "Because your nerves are probably destroyed after that little swim you took and I don't really want you to get sick," Tommy still looked disappointed, though he also might've just been cold. Techno honestly couldn't be sure, "I'll also make you whatever you want for dinner. Is that fair?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno picked up his cloak, draping it over Tommy's shoulders without much of a second thought. Tommy wrapped the cloak around his core, "Yeah... I guess so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno glanced at him, wondering if he should say anything else. But he didn't know what else to say, and he didn't know if Tommy even wanted him to say anything. So he stayed quiet, just led Tommy home and tried to figure out how on Earth he was going to make spaghetti.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late at night, the moon now in the center of the sky casting silver light across the land. The day had been used well, with the first part of the afternoon being filled with training, and then the rest was just normal work around the house. And the pair was now in their home. They had finished dinner a while ago, leaving them sitting around their kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and hot chocolate respectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was talking, telling Techno about some adventure he had gone on with Wilbur years ago. It was a wild story, one that Tommy was used to telling. He was comfortable telling it, only pausing to think about what to say when he had to remember if Wilbur got sick before or after getting attacked by hornets. Techno smiled, taking a sip of his drink as Tommy continued to tell his story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stopped his talking suddenly, allowing silence to fill the kitchen. Techno raised an eyebrow, not understanding the sudden halt in the story, "Tommy? What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy snapped to attention, "Sorry Tech, I uh- Thought I heard someone at the-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost, as if on cue, a hard pounding filled the house. Tommy froze, his body going rigid as the pounding continued. Techno jumped into motion, moving to Tommy and grabbing his shoulder. The kid jumped, looking like he wanted to scream as he looked into Techno's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy. Listen to me very carefully. Whoever is at that door will not know you're here. Okay? Right now, I need you to hide. There's a false panel upstairs. Go there and stay there until I come and get you," Tommy opened his mouth, letting out a strangled sob as another round of knocking started, this time almost louder. Techno pushed him to his feet and guided him to the ladder, "Remember to breath. Everything is going to be okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded, scrambling upstairs and out of view as Techno moved to the front door that was connected to the kitchen. He took a deep breath, not even needing to open the door to know who was knocking. He smoothed his clothing, trying to make him look less frazzled as he opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There on his front porch, was Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno raised an eyebrow at the masked man, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, "Dream? Can I help you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shrugged, "I hope so. Do you mind if I come in? Been waiting out here for a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno smiled, stepping to the side to allow the man to enter his home, "Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't hear you for a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded, looking over at the table, where the two cups were still placed, "Having a drink?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nodded, "Yep. I can get you a cup of something if you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shook his head, waving the question off, "No, no, I'm all good," Dream's posture suddenly became defensive as he pointed at the cups, "But hey, why did you need two drinks?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno felt his blood run cold but didn't allow himself to show how on edge he suddenly was, "One's filled with coffee and one's filled with hot chocolate. My doctor said I need to stop drinking coffee, but I'm so used to it I keep making it. I've been making hot chocolate at the same time. My thought process is that if I make myself used to making hot chocolate then I'll forget about coffee," Silence ticked by as neither Dream nor Techno seemed to know where to go from here, "You really didn't need to let me keep talking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed, seeming to relax slightly, "Yeah, I should've cut you off. That's on me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well I'm assuming you didn't come all the way out here just to hear about my ramblings about my drinking habits."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded as he started to look around the room, "Yes, you would be correct. I'm actually looking for someone. Do you mind if I uh..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream gestured to the rest of the house, a sign that he wanted to search the rest of the house. Techno wanted nothing more than to say no, to get out of his home. But he couldn't. Because if he did, then Dream would know he was hiding something. So Techno just nodded, following closely behind Dream as he moved down to the storage room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gonna be honest Dream, people don't travel out this way. I haven't seen anyone in the area either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already searched the other directions, he must have come this way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno scowled, making his face fill with confusion, "Wait, who are you looking for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream opened a few of the chests, as if he was expecting someone to be hiding inside of them, "Tommy. He left Logstedshire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno hummed, as if suddenly remembering things, "Right... Tubbo exiled him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and now he's missing," Dream closed the chest, moving to the next possible hiding space. Dream shook his head as he spoke in a broken, defeated tone, "I'm really worried, Techno. If I can't find him... Then it means...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno, despite knowing full well that Tommy was safely upstairs, he couldn't stop his stomach from filling with some sort of fear, "Means what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed, rising to his feet to look Techno in the eye, "Tubbo went to check on him a few days ago. Tommy was nowhere to be seen, and Logstedshire was destroyed. A crater in the ground," Dream stepped forward, "There was a pillar, Techno. Built above the crater."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno felt sick as Dream spoke. His mind trying to rationalize what he was being told. He swallowed the lump in his throat, not even having to pretend to look horrified, "Why are you looking for him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shrugged, sadness clear in his actions, "I'm hoping that Tubbo is wrong. I'm hoping that he just ran off and that he's hiding somewhere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nodded, sadness in his eyes, "I'm really sorry Dream, but I haven't seen him..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Figured this would be a long shot... Just, keep an eye out yeah?" Dream began to walk out the storage room, back to the kitchen to leave the house. Techno followed behind, giving a silent thanks that this was over. Dream opened the front door himself, allowing cold air to rush into the house, "Thanks for letting me look around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was no problem... I hope you find him. I'll let you know if I see him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream exhaled a frustrated breath, "Alright, Techno. See you around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have a safe travel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream paused, waiting a few seconds before he stepped out of the house and into the outside world. Techno waited to move until the door was fully closed, and even then he didn't rush to Tommy. Instead, he moved around the kitchen, positioning himself where he could look out his window and watch Dream walk. Dream stopped his movement to turn and stare at the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno felt his mouth go dry as the other man didn't move, just stood in the snow and continued to stare daggers at the house. He stayed there for about thirty minutes until he moved on, finally turning away and walking further into the tundra. Techno let go of the breath he was holding and finally allowed himself to go upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The upstairs, having once been a small storage room filled with things Techno didn't have a place for, had been converted into Tommy's room. The very few items Tommy had brought here were scattered around the room. He had been happy to make this his own space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno moved to the end of the room, pushing a small rug to the side to reveal a small false panel. Techno considered opening it up, but afraid that would freak Tommy out he just gave it a quiet knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Tommy... He's gone," Slowly, the panel lifted up and was pushed to the side, allowing Techno to look at the tear stained face of Tommy. Techno moved back, feeling his heart sink as Tommy climbed out of the small hole in the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy wrapped his arms around his center, eyes closing as tears started to escape them, "Techno, can I hug you...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno felt his heart chipping, slowly breaking with each passing second. He didn't say anything, just opened his arms and allowed Tommy to come forward and wrap his own arms around Techno. Tommy's fists took hand fulls of Techno's shirt, his shoulders shaking as strangled sobs started to leave him. Techno brought a hand to Tommy's back, rubbing small circles as he just let the kid cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay Tommy... You're okay," Techno rested his chin on the top of Tommy's head, the action familiar to the both of them, "He's not going to hurt you. You're safe... I got you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He didn't..." Tommy's voice was quiet and forced Techno to strain his ears to hear him, "Dream didn't hurt me, he was my friend..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caused Techno to frown, confusion setting in as Tommy spoke words that just didn't make sense, "Dream was your friend?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah he was- is. He was there for me. He visited me, he came to my party. No one else did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had stopped shaking, only sniffling every now and then. His tone had changed from broken and quiet, to one that was more controlled. Techno still knew that he should be careful with his words, not wanting to send Tommy back into the previous state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why'd you leave?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn't say anything for a while, as if he was completely caught off guard by Techno's question, "I don't- I was just scared."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno didn't like that, "What scared you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grip on Techno's shirt loosening, "Dream did. Which is weird, because he was my friend," Tommy let out a hollow laugh, as he let go of Techno's shirt, moved away and sat on his own. He leaned against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest as he continued to speak, "But he would like... Take my stuff and destroy it. Sometimes he'd like, yell and shit. But, it was only when I fucked up y'know? I felt like I was drowning the entire time. Couldn't- Couldn't scream even though I just wanted to scream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't good at comforting people. He wasn't ever good at it. Not like Wilbur, who always seemed to know what to say to keep the peace or stop someone from shutting down. God, he really wished Wilbur was still here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He told you about Logstedshire, right?" Tommy's voice snapped him out of his head and back to the present, "About how it was destroyed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he did. How did it get destroyed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dream blew it up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno wished he could say he was surprised, but he wasn't. Logstedshire seemed to have actually mattered to Tommy, and it didn't make sense to Techno for him to destroy it. Tommy didn't have that kind of destruction in him. One of the better traits he had gotten from Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did Dream build the tower too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy froze, swallowing hard as his gaze fell downward, "No... I uh- I built that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno didn't need to ask why he had built it, he knew why. Memories started to drag themselves to the front of Techno's, and he used so much energy pushing them back. The entire situation was far too familiar for Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you still feel like that, Tommy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like you need to build towers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno watched as Tommy's eyes went wide before he quickly shook his head, "No, no, no! I don't- I promise I'm doing better. Like... Much better." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno hummed, lifting himself off the ground and to his feet. Tommy scowled, watching as Techno extended a hand towards him. He gave Techno a questioning look as he took the hand, getting pulled to his feet. Techno gave him a nod before walking to the end of the room and opening the window. Cold air entered the house as Techno looked outside, scanning the area before climbing out the window and onto the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tech?! What the fuck are you doing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno laughed, turning to Tommy who was still in the house, "Come on, Tommy! Trust me on this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy pursed his lips before sighing and joining Techno on the root. Techno smiled at the kid, turning his head up toward the clear night sky that was littered with bright stars. Techno took a deep breath, cold air filling his lungs. Tommy had a smile on his face as he looked up at the sky as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember when Phil took us stargazing? And Wilbur tried to name every star?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno smiled, his heart warming at the memory, "Yeah, you almost cried because Wil told you the moon wasn't a star," Tommy punched Techno's shoulder, making the older laugh. Techno ruffled Tommy's hair, his laughter dying down as he looked back up at the sky, "Do you remember where our stars are?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy paused, eyes moving across the sky before he pointed at three stars bundled together under the moon, "There right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think so... I haven't looked for them in a long time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno shrugged, "Wil's not around to remind me about them..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the air, Tommy shattering that silence with a question so quiet it could've been blown away by the wind, "Do you think he can see the stars too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah... I think he can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy smiled, "I know I've been difficult to deal with... And you really didn't need to help me, but you did... And I just- Thank you, Techno."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really think I was just gonna throw you out into the world?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno laughed, "Don't answer that, Tommy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy lifted his hands up in mock surrender, "I won't, I won't! But seriously Tech... I know I always give you shit, but you're a good person," Tommy paused, as if wondering if he should continue being genuine, "I'm really lucky to have you in my life. You- You really helped me and I don't think I would be where I am without you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno smiled at him, bumping his shoulder against Tommy's, "Don't give me all the credit, Tommy. You did more than me. I just helped remind you of what you're capable of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked at Techno, smiling before giving him a light shove, "Stop being all sappy 'nd shit. Gonna ruin your image."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno smiled as the two fell into a comfortable silence. They continued to stare at the stars, only speaking to reminisce on old memories of the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for the first time in years, the two felt like family again.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>